For pick and place robot systems that have multiple robots working on a conveyer, a common reference frame has to be established on the conveyer. Then a track frame has to be taught or created on each robot that transforms the robot's world coordinate to the common reference frame on the conveyer. If the track frame is not set up accurately, the robot cannot locate and pick up parts that come down on the conveyer.
There is a continuing need for an improved system and method for robotic picking/packing applications, particularly in cooperation with at least one conveyor.